


Day 5: Heats

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Horror, Gen, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Cloud knows he should be grateful he made it back to Seventh Haven before his heat hit.Having a heat on the side of the road somewhere would be stupidly dangerous.The thing is being here doesn’t actually make it better. The scent of Tifa and Marlene and Denzel and the closest thing he’s had to a pack doesn’t make a difference to the anxious suffocating feeling that bubbles in his throat. The fire that will fill his veins.There is nothing that seems to stop it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: ff7omegaverseweek





	Day 5: Heats

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics where I tried to do a thing and don’t entirely know if it worked. I guess… tell me if you think it did. 
> 
> Warnings: body horror, bad heats,

Cloud knows he should be grateful he made it back to Seventh Haven before his heat hit.

Having a heat on the side of the road somewhere would be stupidly dangerous.

The thing is being here doesn’t actually make it better. The scent of Tifa and Marlene and Denzel and the closest thing he’s had to a pack doesn’t make a difference to the anxious suffocating feeling that bubbles in his throat.

There is nothing that seems to stop it.

He doesn’t remember his heats always being like this.

They had once been about as textbook as one could expect. Increased senses, increased arousal, kind of crabby mood unless with something that smelt of pack and safety, able to be suppressed.

Of course he’d also still just been a teen so it could be his bad luck that his body grew into shit medication-resistant heats.

_I always wondered what the process would do to an omega. But the risk of sterilisation previous stayed my hand._

He can feel his heart rate pick up. A normal part of pre-heat designed to get the hormones pumping through the body to get things kick-started.

Cloud swears his blood turns to fire with it.

_You are bound to me Cloud. Down to the blood._

Cloud grips the headboard of the bed to stop himself from trying to claw his skin open in an attempt to get the burning stop.

It doesn’t help he’s learned.

_Maybe I should see how far you would go if not restrained?_

_Come on Cloud – you need to stop doing that before you really hurt yourself._

He can’t help it though. He wants whatever it is he’s feeling under his skin out.

Each beat of his racing heart just makes it worse. The little fires filling his blood spreading into an inferno.

_You know you will always have a part of me in you Cloud. You are the carrier of my linage after all._

His muscles seem to seize as the fire reaches them. And he knows heats are supposed to make you relax. He used to have that response.

Now though he shoves his face into the pillow Tifa sleeps on and it does nothing. His muscles going stiffer and his fear-pain-terror keeps clouding his brain.

_It’s me you really want. Your body calling out to the only alpha it has really known._

And, yeah, Cloud knows heats aren’t meant to be comfortable. They’re supposed to encourage you to seek out an alpha to quell it – a biological push to breed.

But it’s not supposed to be like this.

There’s nothing about this that makes him want to find an alpha and climb into bed with them.

All it makes him want to do is die.

_Omegas can’t be SOLDIERs. Their bodies can’t handle the process._

The pain sears through him now it’s reached every vein and pore.

An all-consuming fire that makes him unaware of everything that is going on apart from it. The sound of his own screams muffled by the sound of his blood pumping the pain through him.

“Cloud!”

_Cloud!_

He can feel something cool on his forehead. But even it can’t dampen the power of the pain scourging through him.

Whatever reprieve it did give almost immediate goes away.

“Cloud you need to stop – you’re going to hurt yourself!”

_Come on Spike, not so loud, people are going to find us._

_That’s it – you are nothing without me. Just a puppet with cut strings._

Cloud just wants the blinding pain to stop. Doesn’t much care on the how. He’d do anything so long as it offered reprieve.

_Does it hurt? Good – that’s what you get for ruining the fruit of years of my labour._

_You know I could take away all that pain if you just gave into me._

Cloud feels his muscles contract at the pain. An involuntary response he can’t control any more than he can prevent the heat from coming.

_Is that you doing that Cloud or just your body?_

“Ow! Cloud I’m just trying to help!”

He wants-

_Me_

He doesn’t know what he wants. Can’t think straight anymore to even contemplate what it is. But the want is there. The instinct that if he gets whatever it is then maybe his suffering will stop.

_You know what it is that will make it go away. What you have to do._

“What the hell is with all the commotion up here? Shit!”

_It is interesting. To see how it has changed as a result. Shame I won’t be able to research it more in-depth._

A mind can only endure so much before it gives. Cloud knows that better than most.

But is this enough to push it over the edge again? Or will he have to endure every moment of the torturous heat?

“Is it always like that for him?”

“As far as I can tell.”

“Shit.”

“That about sums it up.”

Cloud can feel his control of his muscles become even less. Can feel the pain climbing to the point he knows his mind will shut down on.

He knows he should fear it. But he looks forward to escaping the pain.

_Such a shame – another pointless experiment._

_Such a shame – your rebellion costing you the relief you need._

He thinks his voice has gone horse from his own screams. But it might just be his hearing no longer working from the pain.

“You know what we have to do.”

“That’s cruel!”

“Crueller to just let him keep going like this ‘til he does real damage to himself.”

_I don’t know what’s happening to you Spike, but I think fighting it is only make it worse. For now just give in – save the fight for after._

The oblivion is welcome, if only for an end to the pain.

* * *

Cloud wakes feeling sore.

His shoulders especially feel like they’ve been nearly tugged from their socket.

When he looks up he realises it’s because his hands have been bound to the headboard of the bed.

“What the?” Cloud tugs at the bindings hard. And while there is some level of give he doesn’t think they’ll be breaking anytime soon.

“Cloud!” Tifa says, suddenly at his side and undoing the binds. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” He doesn’t actually blame whoever decided to tie him up for that fact – he always feels sore after his heats. “Tired.”

“Right. We should talk.”

“It’s fine.” Cloud has a feeling he knows exactly what Tifa wants to talk about. And it isn’t a conversation he wants to have. Ever.

“I am sorry about what we did but you were going to hurt yourself.”

“Its fine,” Cloud says, stretching his arm muscles out to try and roll his shoulders back into a happy place.

“You really should see a doctor about it.”

“Not interested.”

Cloud rolls over in the bed to face the wall. Maybe if he goes to sleep he won’t have to deal with Tifa trying to find a solution to whatever fucked up shit Hojo did to his heat-cycle to make it so bad.

“Cloud this is serious. You really could hurt yourself. And it can’t be good for your health.”

“I’m fine.” Or as fine as he possibly ever will be with his mako-exposure and foreign cells.

“Cloud-“ Tifa says but sighs instead of giving whatever counter argument she had. “Just think about it okay?”

Cloud doesn’t say anything because he already knows his decision. He doesn’t need a doctor poking around at whatever Hojo did to him. They might only make it worse.

“Barret’s worried about you too,” Tifa says before leaving the room.

And that’s just what Cloud didn’t need – another person knowing how fucked up his body is.

It’s over now though. So Cloud can get up and continue on with what needs to be done. Deal with it when the next time comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty, twitter is GoddessofRoyal if you want to chat to me about Final Fantasy, omegaverse, a combination of that, or send me prompts.


End file.
